Three views, one plot
by Anticsareme
Summary: A story of Question, Flash, a cheshire cat boy and the insanity that intertwines the three unknowingly. The story of Question's family including his sister and nieces. The story of Flash and the meeting of a young spirited fighter who soon leaves a mark in his life. And the story of the confused cat boy who really has no idea as to what is going on in the world around him.
1. Chapter 1

It started in a warehouse. It started in a home. It started with the knowledge. It started with a boy. It started by an accident. It started with a purpose. It started with one getting lost on his path in life. Uncovering another path that was once buried in brush. And the path less traveled by was the one that was taken. And that had made all the difference.

The story goes from the eyes of three. A boy, a man, and a question. Each with their own stories, secrets and questions of their own. To find the answers they must uncover the truth behind the path that has been taken. Only then will answers arise.

-.-

Central was fairly quiet. Wind picked up as Flash did his rounds in the city looking for anyone who needed help. So far though, he had only gotten a cat out of a tree. He was officially bored. During his last round however things started to get interesting. He heard fighting. Coming from a warehouse. He quickly decided this was probably not from his normal gallery. Common thugs. He better put a stop to whatever was going on in there. He ran in quickly and surprisingly quiet. He could be real stealthy if he wanted to be. He chose not to. And with his speed he could get away with it.

He did that when he wanted to see something happen and then stop it before it got out of control with people thinking he had just arrived. It was a bad habit he either learned from his uncle or Batman. Maybe J'onn?

He shrugged his shoulders. Not that it mattered where he got it from.

He hid behind some crates in the warehouse to see what was going on. It looked like some gang members were here. All wearing black leather. Weapons in their hands. He heard sniffling. Either a girl or a small child. Flash tightened his hands into fists. The sniffling stopped. A shuffle of movement was heard.

"Aw look, kid don't want to play no more?" one laughed mercilessly. Only a grunt could be heard. Flash takes a step forward. No more Mr. Quiet hero. Though in less than a second he was silenced. A roar echoed in the warehouse. A jungle cat roar. A blur jumped into the air and latched onto one of the gangster's head. He flailed violently trying to get the hissing purple blur off of him. One of the gangsters tried to hit the blur off with a crowbar. But the blur jumped off making the gangster hit the other in the mouth. The blur jumped onto another's back. Soon they were beating each other trying to hit the purple blur. They all went down like dominoes until one shaky person was left standing. He fell at the hand of a young teen in purple. He was peculiar. Looked more like a Gothamite rather than a Centralian.

His outfit was skin tight. Well-fitting his skin. His hands and feet looked like they were wearing paws. Purple war paint on his face. But his most outstanding features were the purple cat ears, the cat tail, and the purple spot in his hair. The kid had no emotion on his face. Not until he sighed in what sounded like relief as he began to fall to the ground. Flash ran up to him and made sure he didn't fall. He was smaller up close. He was a rather scrawny kid. But unlike any he had ever really seen. He gasped when he saw the outfit disappear in smoke. Now the kid was in purple pants and a purple shirt that oddly looked like pajamas. He had no shoes on so Flash could see him move his toes in the cold air. His breathing was slow and calm. He muttered something about a computer. His voice was high and childish. The kid couldn't have been older than twelve. He shook a bit in Flash's arms, and then grabbing the fabric of his suit in his fists.

The boy whimpered slightly in his chest. He was adorable. He had no shame in admitting that. He was like a little stray kitten.

And despite what he had just seen, his gut was telling him not to take the boy to jail. He was ambushed after all. Just one night. Then he'd help get this kid home.

-.-

Question looked at the number on his caller ID again before answering. The number was one that he knew. One that he knew very well. But he hadn't seen, dialed or heard that number in years. It was his own sister's number.

"Hello?" he said over the phone. He was surprised to see she was calling. He was more surprised to hear her _sobbing_ over the line. Now normally he would be all about conspiracies and have her do some crazy (yes he did admit some things were a bit crazy and farfetched) things in order for her to send him a message.

"Oh god… Vic? It's Melody. My… My…son," she continued sobbing unaware that Question was raising a curious eyebrow. His sister had five daughters which he had met and they hadn't talked since she was pregnant with the last child in which the doctor said it would be a girl. But then doctors lie in order to make people pay for the wrong items and/or treatment. So little Ophelia was a _boy_. Huh. Then the gifts for his birthday consisting of makeup and hair products weren't exactly what he was looking for. Harsh. And awkward.

"…He's missing," she said now bawling. He didn't say anything. She lived in _freakin Italy_! What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like she knew he was Question. But then again this may be just one of those girl "hysterical" calls he had heard other men complaining about before.

"Calm down sis," he said in his non-superhero voice, "How can I help?"

"Vic… he said something about a computer a few days ago. It almost sounded like one of those conspiracy theories you went on about when we were kids," she chocked out, "If anyone… anyone could help find him it's you."

"But I've never met the boy!" he complained.

"Vic please!" she begged. He sighed. Sisters.

"Alright. I'll get a flight and be over as soon as I can."

-.-

Opening his eyes slowly one thought entered the young blonde's head. _Odd, you're not in Italy anymore_.

He sat up confused seeing he was sleeping on a couch rather than his bedroom back home. The dwelling seemed of an American design. Smaller than most but it was an apartment by the looks of it. It was grey and lacked energy, but seemed to have life and personality.

"Now where am I?" he said in his usual high pitched voice. He heard a groan from another room. A cold sweat broke out on his skin. _Crap!_

…**I don't know. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Odd jumped into the air with shock. He was in an unknown place, with someone he most likely didn't know and possibly in a country he had never been to. At least that he could remember. His family did do a_ lot_ of traveling when he was very young. So he didn't remember exactly where all he had been. Or all the places he had been left behind at either. Surprisingly enough that was almost as many places he had been.

He took one quick glance around. The person was waking up. He either needed to run or hide. He had no shoes and was in his pajamas and the apartment was small and lacked hiding places. He was screwed.

"I see you're up," said a voice behind him causing Odd to jump a good two feet in the air and turn around. He shook like a leaf for a second before hopping over the couch he had been sleeping on.

"Who are you? Where am I? And how did I get here?" he said rapid fire. The man looked at him. He had slightly shaggy red hair, bright green eyes and a spray of freckles lightly dusting the bridge of his nose. He was older than Odd, but younger than either of his parents.

"Slow down kid. I know you're a bit confused," he said as Odd's stomach growled, "And very hungry. So why don't we talk over breakfast?"

Odd smiled. Well he seemed nice enough.

"Uh… sure!" he said excitedly, "But I kind of need shoes," he said looking down at his feet that were wiggling freely on the floor, "And some clothes."

The man smiled.

"I think I have a pair of shoes you can wear. And as for your pjs? You're in America. People do that a lot."

Odd blinked. Nope. Not Italy. Got a good thousand miles and an Atlantic ocean between where he was, and where he was _supposed_ to be. Man, his mom was going to kill him. He thought that his sisters would be the ones to due him in if not XANA. So it'll be mom for the kill!

"Kay," said Odd. He knew it to be against parenting books, but Odd trusted most strangers readily. When one gets left behind a lot, one learns to read and trust people very quickly.

…

Vic stood in his sister's living room as she continued to cry. In her hand was a picture of her son. A scrawny blond haired boy with a purple news cap on his head. A bright smile. Purple clothes. He looked like a purple obsessed Italian boy.

"He… he…*hic* he stormed into his room… and… and… when I … checked up on him… he was gone," she sobbed. Vic kept a stoic look on his face. A runaway. Angry teen who wanted recognition. But she mentioned a computer. A story? Or a piece to the conspiracy?

"You said he mentioned something about a computer?" he asked. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. He told us at dinner. I told him to stop making up stories and that dinner was to talk about what we did. His sisters were laughing at his story. He… I have never seen him so mad. He started yelling. My baby boy was yelling at everyone. He then went to his room…"

"And disappeared. What _exactly_ did he say?"

"He… he said something about a program. One that could destroy the world. One that tried to kill him and his friends," she said slowly.

"His friends? They have names?"

"He mentioned them. His roommate Ulrich. His roommate's girlfriend Yumi. A really smart boy named Jeremy, and his girlfriend Aelita."

"Your son's girlfriend?"

"No the uh… Jeremy boy's."

Vic wrote down the information. He could remember it easily and having a copy like this was a waste. But he needed it to look believable to his sister. And to anyone who could be watching.

"Go on," said Vic. She nodded.

"He went on about how he would run around in this… this virtual world… with monsters and forests and mountains and deserts and a secret sector and towers that glowed. It was crazy," she said. Vic nodded.

"Could you show me his room?"

"Of course. You think that'll help bring him home?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Perhaps."

She led him up to the seldom used room. He looked around. There wasn't much. A guitar. A dresser. A desk. A bed. A dog bed filled with toys. And a water and food dish. Vic walked over to the desk and noted the locks on the drawers. He fidgeted with them for a minute but they were locked. Odd for a young teenage boy.

"Could you get me some water?" he asked. His sister nodded and left. He used that time to pick the lock. Once in, he saw journals. He picked one up and looked at the pages. The one he picked up was filled with pictures. Krab, Blok, Manta, Creeper?

What were these things? They were part of no game. Written inside was intelligence, abilities, friendliness, aggressiveness, usual target, gifts… and an odd mark. The mark itself looked like a target. This must be a key to the conspiracy. He pocketed the journals as his sister walked back in.

"You opened the drawer," she said in disbelief. She walked over to see nothing in the drawer.

"Why would he lock it?" she whispered to herself.

_Because he is a fighter who is trying to protect people with the interference of monsters from another plain of existence,_ Question thought to himself, but outwardly said, "I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Oh Odd," she whispered quietly.

…

Wally was surprised that the kid could put away as much food as he was. He was on his third breakfast.

"Do you always eat that much?" Wally asked. The kid nodded.

"Always been a big eater. Big family means a lot of food. No leftovers usually so eat all you can while you can. That's how it is with five sisters," he said putting another piece of toast in his mouth. Wally blinked.

"So where are you from?"

"Italy. Actually, I'm supposed to be in Italy right now… how did I end up here in America?" he said to himself. Wally remembered seeing his cat-form. Did he not remember that? The brilliant sleek and purple? The ears? The tail?

"What do remember?" he asked. Odd blinked at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I was, on the plane to Italy from France. I had landed and was waiting. Then I woke up at your house," he said rather confused.

**I need help with a new name. Send in your ideas to change three views one plot into something cooler. Let's face it, the name is pretty lame. No imagination. SO send in ideas via review or PM. Love you all lots!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Wally asked not believing what he was hearing. The blond lowered his head.

"It's true," he squeaked, "I don't know how I got here."

Wally didn't say anything. He placed his hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home," he said. Soft teary eyes looked up at Wally. A smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. They probably don't even notice I'm not there," he said. Inwardly he referred to the fact that he was rarely home so sometimes they did forget when he was supposed to come home but Wally took it as a case of neglect. And as a forensic scientist to the Central City police, he would not let a kid suffer any form of abuse (including neglect).

"That's terrible."

"That's life! You gonna finish that?" Odd asked trying to take Wally's bacon. Wally playfully took it away from him making Odd playfully pout.

"No. I need this meaty goodness," Wally smirked. Odd smiled back.

"Then mind if I order thirds?"

"Be my guest!"

"Heh ha! You're the best!"

...

Vic left his sister's house in an interest in France, where his nephew had went to school recently. Kadic academy. A brainwashing facility no doubt. One where his nephew found something. So they had to get him back. He narrowed his eyes at the entrance. One could only guess what horrors awaited inside.

…

After breakfast Wally took Odd shopping for clothes. He knew he'd have him for a while and he was no way near Wally's size.

Surprisingly enough he honed in on purple. Shirts, pants, shoes, only his socks were white.

"No other color?" Wally asked rather miffed.

"Purple's my favorite color. Besides, I used to get a _lot_ of hand me down clothes. Most of which were purple so it kind of grew on me. Not that I'm complaining, I look awesome in it," he said with a cheeky grin. Wally rolled his eyes. Purple. Like the cat suit. It looked like it grew on him, more ways than one. He shuddered thinking about how cold and lifeless the boy in front of him had been just the night prior. A prowling cat.

"Hey Odd," said Wally calmly.

"Hm?" said Odd as he walked into the changing room with yet another purple shirt.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Well… I like dogs!" he said happily. Wally blinked with surprise. That was not the answer he was looking for. Quite shocking actually, "But you know… I always did like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. So I kind of like cats too."

Wally shook his head. At least he was getting somewhere. Of course that train of thought derailed once he saw Odd step out in the purple shirt. Wally groaned.

"You are _not_ getting that," he said, "It looks like a girl's shirt."

Odd looked offended.

"It does not!" he squeaked indignantly.

"It is. There is a flower print on your shoulder," Wally argued.

"To show my sensitive side."

"That is going to get you beat up."

"I can defend myself! I am fast. I am nimble. And I'm accurate."

"Accurate?" he asked. It was then that Odd tensed. It was brief but something the Flash could notice.

"Yeah. I'm not too shabby with a crossbow," he said sounding like he was fabricating a lie. Wally would ask later. When they were out of the shopping center.

"Alright. You'll have to show me sometime."

"Yeah. Okay," he said a little softer. The enigma named Odd just grew more to his namesake.

…

Question "explored" the grounds looking for clues. What was here? What could be the key to unlocking and understanding Odd's piece to the conspiracy? The monsters. Were they of Luthor's design? Or of aliens? He couldn't say. This clue was unlike any he had come by before. He just had to figure it out. It wasn't one that people saw daily. But it was one that couldn't be left alone. What could it mean? He paused for a second. His nephew. If he found his nephew he would find out exactly what happened.

His nephew. A key to the conspiracy.

…

Odd was glad that he had clothes to wear. He was glad that the person's house that he had woken up in hadn't been that of some psycho killer or serial rapist. Overall, Wally seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Nicer than other people he has had the displeasure of meeting (Sissy, Xana, His sisters, Xana, Old Man Rodgers, Xana, Specters… did he mention Xana?) in his life.

But seriously, he was a bit nervous. He wasn't lying when he said that he didn't know how he got there. But he had a dream that he was now thinking may not have been a dream. Though, he knew the computer was off. There was no way… was there? Stranger things had happened because of Lyoko.

In his dream he was at home, at first at least. He was lying in his bed, his face sticky with what felt like a dried up trail of tears. His body slowly lifting itself upward into a sitting position. Cool and bleak darkness seemed to grab hold of his heart. A small tug pulled in his chest. He jumped off his bed and onto his feet. His teeth clenched as he walked toward the door. Glancing past the mirror on his way there, he saw his Lyoko form. The purple cat suit that he was known to wear only to his friends. His eyes hazy and unaware. It almost looked like his pupils were replaced by Xana's accursed mark. A wicked smile on his face he disappears like William did on Lyoko when he was possessed.

He was looking, searching for something. When he was hit in the head. There was a fight. He didn't use his arrows. He used his svelteness and his flexibility. He then woke up later in Wally's apartment. In his pajamas. Nothing like waking up with no idea in the world what was going on.

"So what now?" asked Odd as they began to leave the shopping center.

"Well, now we go back to my place for lunch," Wally said, "Unless you want me to take you to another place here in Central."

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry!" Odd said with a huge grin. Who was he to turn down a man offering free food? Italy? It could wait. Not like he'd be noticed as a missing boy. Five girls with his mom in the house were more than distracting enough. At least he hoped so.

He really wondered if it was possible to notice he was gone. He had a presence like the Cheshire cat. Only to be noticed when he wanted to be noticed. At Kadic he flaunted about the grounds. At home, he hid from his bloodhound like sisters. They always found him.

…

"Ever get the feeling that something's missing?" asked a girl. She sat in a group of five. All the people there, girls. They were outside of a large house drinking lemonade when she had spoken up. The other girls looked at her like she had grown another head or something. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You mean other than Odd being missing?" corrected the youngest girl who was around sixteen. The girls looked back at the youngest.

"Right," said the girl feeling a bit stupid. Their idiotic brother had run away from home.

**This will become more of a Wally and Odd story in later chapters. But set up is harder than I thought.**


End file.
